1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of an optically active 3-methyladipic acid from squalene. The optically active 3-methyladipic acid produced by the present invention is a chiral compound having a methyl group on the asymmetric carbon atom, and is useful as a starting material for synthesis of pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals and other physiologically active substances, and as a starting material for liquid crystal polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as processes for the production of optically active 3-methyladipic acid, there are known a process wherein an optically active naturally occurring compound, (S)-(-)-citronellol is oxidated to form (S)-(-)-3-methyladipic acid (J. Chem. Soc. Commum., 803, 1984), and a process wherein an optically active naturally occurring compound, (R)-(+)-pulegone acid is oxidated to form (R)-(+)-3-methyladipic acid (Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr.[5]6, 1355, 1939), but the above processes are both disadvantageous from the industrial point of view in that they use an expensive optically active substance as a starting material, and further, provide a product having a low optical purity due to a recemization occurring during the oxidation.